


Eleceed art

by 1Dark_UwU2



Category: Eleceed - Fandom
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Digital Art, I fucking hate my art, M/M, artist, fanart for eleceed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dark_UwU2/pseuds/1Dark_UwU2
Summary: ART
Relationships: Jiwoo & Kayden, Kayden/Jiwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Eleceed art

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyyy there

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo I’m bored comment I wanna talk This is trash art


End file.
